Men In Blue
by ArtyomTheCat
Summary: Aero Devoy's both a Faunus and a cop in the mystical world of RWBY, dealing with the shenanigans left behind as a result of various antics we see in the show. Expect jokes, cars, over-the-top weaponry, and a distinct lack of most of the show's characters within.
1. Chapter 1

In a simple room, with a simple oak desk taking up the focus and center of the room, stood two forms. One of the two forms was a somewhat old man with greyish-white, frazzled hair that lined his head in faint whisks, and he was sitting in a chair in what was likely a very uncomfortable position. This was due to the fact that he was slumped forwards and onto the impressive oak desk in front of him, and the additional two holes that exited the back of his head certainly didn't help his comfortability. The copious amount of blood that was rapidly pooling onto the desk sure didn't serve to ensure a comfortable rest, either.

The other form was that of a young Faunus woman, about twenty-three years old and maybe just a few inches below being six feet tall who was looking onto the scene with shocked grey eyes that weren't obstructed in the slightest by the girls soft and short copper hair. From the top of her head, easily poking through the hair atop it, erupted two simple, fluffy ears of a squirrel.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, and yet it appeared that this was indeed how it was going to be. Painted quite vividly for the moderately-tall girl that stood now alone in this simple, nightmarishly dark room was an image for her eyes only, and it wasn't exactly an image she'd liked. She'd been in this room several times before, she recalled that much, but the girl couldn't remember why.

"Just call 911, Aero. Wait, you're a cop, you don't need to call 911, ju-just call for backup, Aero," the girl murmured faintly to herself. Her grey eyes were locked dead onto the slumped over form in front of her, clearly quite worried. The boring police uniform she was stuck into came into view first, but very soon after the gun held tightly in her hand came into view. Almost immediately, a yelp shrieked from the girls as she tossed the gun from her hands, even though she knew the exact implications that the gun in her hand gave her.

Though Aero's mind was full of panic and insanity, the vague knowledge of what all this meant as it slowly crept into her mind. It certainly didn't help her panic, as it meant that she'd killed the man who lay dead in front of her. "Th-this can't be happening," Aero softly stammered out to herself, shaking her head in pained disbelief.

A series of loud knocks sounded on the door that must've surely been behind her, and panickedly Aero swirled to face it. The door suddenly burst open, and a loud, masculine voice shouted for her to get down. She was about to, when a sudden, loud bang crashed through the room.

Like that, Aero was ejected rather rudely from her dream and back into reality. The girl shot upright in her bed with her hair in a state of extreme disarray, and her sheets and pajamas were caked with sweat. A holographic display of a clock on a nightstand beside her bed told her that the time was exactly 5:34 AM. With an immodest groan as she rotated her legs out of her comforters and onto the floor, Aero stood upright on her two feet.

Hastily, she began to stumble sleepily over to the lightswitch in the room, and with a simple, lazy motion she swung her arms upwards, flinging the lights to their full intensity with little care. Not that she needed them, but it made her feel better to have the lights on. It made the room just a touch less doomy and gloomy, and the automated system also opened up the shades on the window, allowing sunlight in.

The room Aero found herself standing in was a quite familiar room, likely due to the reason that it was her bedroom. It was a reasonably sized room, as it had her large bed that was now a mess of blue bedsheets occupied the center of Aero's bedroom, with dresser stood at right to the right of said bed and a nightstand to the left. A large window to the left of the bed, with five feet in between, took up most of the left wall and gave Aero's apartment a relatively nice look over the city of Vale. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, a flicker of a smile rose upon Aero's face. It was a beautiful sight, and one that she never really grew tired of seeing early in the morning.

Sighing softly, she turned away from the sun growing steadily over the horizon and back towards the room. With light steps, Aero first grabbed a fresh set of clothes before she immediately made her way through a door that connected into the room, and Aero ended up in her small bathroom. Whilst some would've easily prefered a larger room to refresh themselves in, Aero was fine in the small bathroom she had that had not much more than a mirror, sink, toilet, and shower. Her first goal was an easy one. Repeating what she'd done easily a thousand time before in her lifetime, if not far, far more, she grabbed her toothbrush. With a ginger application of her thumb on the device, it turned on, and Aero promptly began to use it to brush her teeth from the wear and tear of night.

Once that was out of the way, her next task rested on the forefront of her mind. With no regards to them, Aero stripped out of her pajamas and walked into the shower and turned it on. Maybe about ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom and dried herself off. Once dry, she put the fresh set of clothes on. It was a set of clothes that she'd worn many times before. In fact, with how much she'd worn it, one may even call it her unique set of clothes.

After her undergarments were put on, first came a simple, dark blue t-shirt, and then she slid one a pair of similarly-coloured trousers. The fit rather comfortably, though they ended just a bit high on her shin. Not that it mattered all too heavily as she slid on a pair of white socks, which left only but an inch of skin showing now. Finally, the copper-haired girl donned a pale white vest overtop the darker blue t-shirt, and she was set for the day as she left the bathroom.

Though the dream was still partially haunting her mind, Aero attempted her damnedest to ignore it as she continued back into her bedroom and went to sit on her bed. With several light bounces as she landed, she scooched just a bit closer to the nightstand that rested on the left side of her bed. With a ginger movement, she slide open the drawer, and a smile rested upon her face as her grey eyes gazed upon the simple object inside.

It was an boringly-simple, fingerless, white elbow glove, and Aero slid it onto her right arm with an almost-childlike glee. As soon as it was on fully, Aero's amusement was quickly given a more valid reason as a slow aura of blue surrounded her right forearm. "Ah, Dust, how I love thee," Aero murmured softly as she stood up, letting her arm fall to the side. The fancy device gave a soft hum as it booted up from its sleep cycle, and Aero smirked faintly.

The device on her wrist was nothing more than a device similarly-made to the Scroll devices, with the obvious exception being that this device instead projected holograms off of itself to produce an image instead.

"Ace, can you gimme the weather?" Aero softly requested the device as she got up to depart from her bedroom, and as the copper-haired girl began her short walk to the door, the device that she had just called Ace chirped. A soft image of what seemed to be a raindrop was being painted by it, with the temperature right besides, and with a soft, ginger movement of her hand through the image, Aero made the image dissipate away into nothingness. With the device no longer glowing around her wrist, the moderately-tall girl left her room and began to walk in the hallway of her modest apartment with a smile on her face. She'd always loved rain, and if today were to be rainy, then she knew that it was likely going to be a good day.

With a tilt of her wrist, she briefly looked at Ace again, and the device again sprang to live with holograms yet again, just as it had done a half-minute prior when Aero had wondered about the weather. The various tooltips and options that presented themselves on Ace's holographic display were the ones that Aero had often used since she'd made the device, but at the moment Aero used none of them. As flashy as the device may have been, it did occasionally serve for a simple purpose: checking the time. It was a simple task that the device performed flawlessly on every occasion, and this time was no variation from that as it told her that roughly twenty-six minutes had passed since she'd first woken up.

The wooden floorboards underneath Aero's step soon gave way to a much colder porcelain as she walked out of her short hallway in the apartment she called home and into the kitchen. Swinging her right hand to open one of the cabinets, the ginger-haired girl reached in with her left and grabbed out a simple box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes from within. With little regard to being gentle to the box, or to the green-eyed Mistralian on the front, Aero grabbed a bowl from a different cabinet, and she then set both the box and the bowl down on the counter, staring for a moment. Chuckling for no real good reason besides the fact of how unhealthy the cereal she was eating was, she began to pour the cereal into the bowl, but skipped the milk. She was a grown woman, and she didn't need to grow all that more.

The lackluster bowl was finished in perhaps a hair under four minutes, and soon enough, Aero was out the front door of her apartment, thrust into the hallway right outside. With reasonably-paced steps, the grey-eyed girl strolled down the hallway, and upon arriving at a staircase, she began to walk down the steps within until she hit the ground floor.

Her feet soon lead out of the ground floor entrance, and into the brisk early morning of Vale. It was actually rather chilly out, but thankfully enough, Aero wouldn't be trapped out in the freezing weather for long. A few steps once she was outside took her into the garage that was attached on the outside of her relatively-posh apartment complex.

For a few minutes, she wandered around pointlessly as she tried to remember where she parked, but it wasn't long before Aero found her car.

Well, calling it a car would be a bit of a misdemeanor. About twenty feet long, making it about three feet longer than the average car, the Witfav Puma was a green all-wheel drive vehicle with a rather-unique design that was based around the fact that it also steered with all four wheels, giving it a rather unique ability to turn and maneuver. With gull-wing doors that swung open as Aero drew near, the Dust-powered vehicle was remarkably fast given its impressive size. Despite it being almost four feet taller than her, at nine and a half feet tall, Aero climbed into the car with a dexterous ease before resting inside. Despite its length, it could only fit one other person in the cabin, with room for two more in the back.

That was one problem of owning a demilitarized version of a modern military recon vehicle, but Aero didn't pay it too much mind. As soon as Aero had stepped inside, Ace had activated the vehicles engine, and the second the grey-eyed redhead had buckled up, she began to take off in the green vehicle, zooming down the streets.

It was still early in the morning, but the paperwork of police work would wait for no man, woman, or Faunus, and falling into the last category meant that the squirrel-girl had to work all that harder to prove herself.

* * *

 **Well then, that was a thing.**

 **So, for those that are wondering, I'll just explain some things that I have planned now.**

 **This story won't deal with the actual RWBY characters ever, as I don't feel I'm fit to write them how I think they'd write, and that'd be a bit of a cop-out in my opinion. I don't plan on excessive amounts of death, gore, or violence outside of the bloodless fights you see in RWBY itself, as that's not my style.**

 **Essentially, this'll boil down to the cop side of dealing with all of the chaos that team RWBY inflicts, with a bit of OC stuff on the side.**

 **For those of you still with me, thank you, and thanks for reading. I'll try to update this regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

The engine of the vehicle purred loudly as it rumbled down the streets of Vale, streets that were still lit by the light of the lampposts at every corner whilst just barely lit by the slowly rising sun. It was around six o'clock, last Aero had checked, and she knew that by now she was only about halfway to her destination.

As she came to a stop at one of the many stoplights located in Vale, her right forearm slowly began to vibrate. Not by her own choice, but rather by the choice of Ace to notify her of an incoming call.

Removing her left hand for just a moment from the wheel as she flicked her gaze to her right wrist, she tapped gingerly upon her right forearm, which gave Ace the simple instruction to accept the call.

"Hello?" the redhead asked, her voice filling the cabin of the truck with a fair degree of certainty.

"Aye, Aero!" a distinctly masculine voice responded, though it was still rather soft as far as overall tone.

"Oh hey, Rusty," Aero responded with a chuckle as the squirrel-ears atop her head perked up a bit upon hearing her friend's voice, and as Aero started looking back up at the light, it turned green. With a slight abandon of care, she again began to accelerate and carry the vehicle forward, moving herself down the road further.

"How are you?" chirp back her conversational partner.

"I'm good, how about yourself?" Aero chimed back with a chuckle, a soft smirk rising on her face.

"I'm just fine, though, Aero, ya left your fancy-pants pistol at the PD again," stated Rusty back, and Aero heard the faintly audible chortle that he gave from his own amusement.

Immediately, the squirrel-Faunus began to blush from embarrassment, despite the fact that no one would be able to see her. Here she was, all prepared and ready, only to be set back by a mistake she'd made previously. Lucky, Rusty seemed to be in a good mood as he continued on, stating, "I brought it with me, though, so the captain wouldn't notice."

With a thankful sigh, Aero responded, "You're a life saver, Rusty."

"I know I am, buuuuuut I do need something in return," taunted the voice over the Scroll.

"Another ride, or something different for once?" Aero asked back, rolling her eyes as she took a brief glance away from the road ahead of her as she mentally attempted to formulate another route in her head.

"Another ride. Car's still FUBAR'd, and unless you want to head out with drinks with us tonight-"

"You already know that I don't, Rusty, in case you forgot last time I went out with you guys and knocked out someone who insulted me for being a Faunus. I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?"

"You don't need to remind me about that, though that guy had it coming. Understood though, shorty. See ya then." With a methodical click, the connection fell silent, and Aero chuckled as she adjusted her course to begin her new route.

For a good silence, the vehicle purred along to little discomfort of the singular passenger, though it didn't last for all too long before the redhead inside flicked on the radio.

"My soul's corrooooded," began to sing a duet, serving to start another line of lyrics and to signal that she'd interrupted the middle of a song. Her hand didn't move to flip away, seeing as how this was her own vehicle and that this was exactly the station she wanted to be on.

"My heart's explodeeeed," the duet continued, and Aero scanned along the sides of the road as they did so. Nothing to her left, and nothing to her right, though she knew that shortly enough, she'd find a solitary figure of a slender man, maybe just six feet tall and with wireframe glasses upon his face that were almost hidden by shaggy brown hair.

"And I'm ready baby for yooooooou," sang the duet as Aero finally spotted the friend that she was driving to pick up. With a soft sigh, she turned the radio back off almost as quickly as she had turned it on, and then proceeded to lift her foot off of the accelerator to coast the vehicle to a soft stop. With a soft hum, she waited for the passenger door on her right to click open as she watched the sky start to open up with a light drizzle of rain. Drop after drop of rain was softly tapping down onto the windshield, but Aero directed her eyes away as she made eye contact with her passenger while the squirrel-ears atop her head flattened out in an almost-dejected manner.

"Looks like you arrived in the nick of time," Rusty commented with a deliberate snarking tone, giving a soft chuckle as he raised an eyebrow at Aero whilst also offering out a simple, white rectangle. With a roll of her eyes, Aero shook her head as she directed her eyes back to the road and started to accelerate off, motioning for Rusty to set the object down somewhere where she could grab it.

"Just get buckled up already," she commanded with a tone of friendship, chuckling herself as she did so.

A soft click confirmed that Rusty did, indeed, buckle up, and as if Aero needed further confirmation, he commented, "Aye aye, capp'n." His teasing vocal jab was met with ahard elbow to his side, an action which insured his silence for the remained of the trip.

* * *

The police station was quite visible from a distance, a large marble building that fit well within the elegant scenery of downtown Vale. It was lengthy enough to take up most of a city block, and at its highest it was three stories tall, though that height was not even throughout the building. It's design harkened upon equal parts of looking history whilst also appearing modern, and one of the many modern facilities it had was an underground parking garage that Aero navigated into upon her approach of her workplace.

The rain had picked up as Aero drew closer to the police station, and it most certainly would have been arm-numbingly freezing to walk through had their police department not opted for the underground garage. With a swift movement, Aero moved and picked up the white rectangle as she left her vehicle. Continuing her arm's motion, she placed the white box, her weapon, on her side. Despite Rusty having called it a pistol earlier, in its current state it was a far cry from even appearing similar to the ones the cops and gangsters of Vale oh-so-commonly used.

With the weapon affixed to her side, right above her hip, Aero gave a brief glance down at both the box and at Ace, the grey-eyed girl affixed her eyes upon the sleeve on her right forearm. Quite quickly after her eyes fell upon the device the time popped up into display. It was just a hair before half-past six, so Aero put on a soft smirk and looked away from the holographic display as she continued to walk through the police station that she worked in.

It took her a few moments to get to where she needed to be in the station, as it appeared that life didn't want her to head to her desk today. An aging man, with frazzled hair, stopped her as she walked through the rather expansive building. Had it been anyone else, Aero likely would have pushed on past the and dealt with the reaction to her actions later, that wouldn't be possible with the oldish man in front of her else she risk her entire job in disobeying her commanding officer.

"Whilsht I hayte to stawp yew, Missh Devoye," the aged man began with a deep, thick accent that required most of your attention to be able to decipher. His voice's decipherability was most certainly not helped in the slightest by the constant lip-smacking, either. "I'm afraaid that the payparwark will have ta wait for now. There hash beean a shitewatieon at shome clawb, or rat'er der hawd beean one lasht naight. Yew ahnd Rushtay are gunna hava ta go thar. I shent the ahdresh to ya Scrawl," concluded her captain.

Aero understood exactly half of what the man had said to her, and a look of slight confusion and sheer failure to understand what had just been said hung upon her face for a few judgemental seconds as she wished failure and dismay upon her superior in front of her. It was a running joke with her and some of her colleagues that he'd gotten to where he was simply because everyone else had retired when he kept working, and that he was the living example of bureaucracy that made some of the cops in the city so negligent with their jobs. This conversation, even if she'd said nothing, had only further made that seem like a reality, and with a sigh Aero shook her head before nodding. "Understood, sir," and so she began to make her way to seek out Rusty as the brief similarities to her bosses face and her nightmare connected for a moment in her head.

Finding Rusty took only a hair over ten seconds, given that the taller, slimmer figure was just a bit ahead of her as her boss walked off behind her. Rusty had turned and begun to walk towards her, and noticing that, Aero shoved the connection that she had just made out of her mind and attempted her best at a smile as she looked up at Rusty. "So, I guess we get to do something interesting for once, eh?" the copper-haired, grey-eyed girl commented as she brushed a stray hair out of her face, her attempt at a smile turning into an attempt at a smirk as she did so.

"It appears that way, though I think we've got some time before we need to head out," responds Rusty, looking down at the shorter Aero as he spoke.

"So, range time?" suggested back Aero with her smirk growing just a faint more teasing as her facial muscles moved.

Her smirk was responded with an almost judgemental one on Rusty, a raised eyebrow questioning Aero's idea. "Really? You want to spend more time at the range than you do pursuing a case? Are you sure you're the Aero that I was working with just last week?"

"Ah, shaddup Rusty," Aero responds as she punched the man in his side, beginning to walk off. The footsteps that paced up behind her confirmed that the taller boy was following her, and she gave a chuckle. "So we're listening to my idea, then?"

"No other option here, really," chimed back Rusty, a soft chuckle echoing out after he finished his short statement. "As I don't think taking a squad car to where we're going would be the wisest idea, and a bit of training wouldn't hurt here."

"Well, don't just say that," Aero began with an annoyed tone, showing just how annoyed she was with the fact that Rusty decided that it would've been a wiser idea to assume that she'd already known where they were heading rather than telling her. "Where are we heading?" she prompted in an attempt to finally get Rusty to speak up about the plan for the job that their captain had sent them out to do.

"Well, to one of the shadier districts, to say the least. You know that guy the the captain's been trying to catch, but no one can find any evidence on? Hei Xiong?" Rusty starts to explain, awaiting Aero's acknowledgement of his question. The young woman gave a short nod as she continued to walk, and Rusty continued to speak, "Well, apparently someone trashed the place. He didn't report it, though, but boss still wants us to head over there and see what happened."

"So, we're heading into the hornet's nest, then?" asks back Aero.

"Yeah. Which is why we'll be taking the hog, and why some range time may actually be a good idea," states Rusty flatly.

* * *

 **Sorry about the somewhat-short chapter and cliff-hangerish ending, but it's all I had time for. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
